unforgotten
by Saquya
Summary: Pain, Suffering, and torture were always there no matter what. Escape was nonexistent, Seto Kaiba kbows that better than anyone


Two young boys sat in a small room their arms restrained. The oldest of the two boys was the most abused as you could tell from the many bandages that had covered his body. While, the youngest looked like he was going to be the first were both to be forced into servitude for the second time in their mortal life. Both of them were to pay for their long accumulated debts to the creatures that were now holding them. The boys in a sense had known that the ones who had bought them had only a few reasons to keep them together in a strange room.

The door to the room is suddenly open allowing the light from outside to embrace both of the boys only to cause them wince in pain. "As you can see Kouji kun your property is safe and sound," says a woman with blood red eyes and long black hair. The boys look in fear as they see their previous master in front of them has an evil look that says they would die the first chance he got.

"Thank you Kameko san," Kouji says as he begins to walk towards the boys the woman, who they supposed to be Kameko, steps in.

"As of this moment the boys are my property and will not be moved at all," Kameko says her voice becoming more of the race that had owned the boys.

"But, Kameko san," Kouji yelled anger radiating off the monster.

"If it was anyone else I would consider returning the boys," Kameko says walking towards the older of the two boys. With a swift motion, his restraints were removed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up to his feet without any effort, "however, to you these people are savages, which is how I have noticed that you could care less if they live or die," Kameko flings the boy back to the floor a small smirk on her face, "Guards escort Kouji out of my house." A couple of men in suits entered the room and forcibly dragged an angry Kouji out of the room. Kameko returns to the boy that she had flung to the floor finally able to see his features better; however, the most distinct traits were his blue eyes that held no emotion. A soft chuckle manages to escape Kameko's lips as he begins to lose consciousness. She picks up the boy and begins towards the door her normal calm smile becoming wickeder. She takes the boy to her room and gently lays him on her couch. _You will make a good slave when the threat of that child's life is hanging over your head. _Kameko sits quietly at her desk watching the boy begin to stir.

"Ma'am?" A guard asked entering the room.

"What?" Kameko snapped her anger growing more and more by the second.

"What shall we do about the child in the cell?"

"Make him work in the kitchen" Kameko says turning her attention back towards the boy on the couch "Oh and the second this one awakens I want that child up here chained up." The guard bowed down and began to turn away.

Kameko sat quietly on her chair watching her brown haired slave begin to stir even more in his sleep then he had on the first day in her chamber sweat beginning to form all over his body until he shoots up his breathing unusually heavy. She watches as he begins to observe the room that he was in "Having fun?" Kameko asks. His attention was drawn towards Kameko who has a blatant smirk on her face. "What's your name slave?"

"I don't have one," He says looking at the ground.

"Then I'll have to give you one," she says walking over to him. Once in front of him she jerks his head up "Seto" she releases him from her grasp only to have him rise despite his injuries

Kaiba awakens abruptly drenched in cold sweat he has not felt in years or at least since he and Mokuba had managed to escape that hellhole of a life of servitude. Unfortunately, they had become bloodsucking monsters before they escaped. He looks quietly around his room to see that everything was still intact and that no one had attempted to get him again. He returns to resting his head on his pillow his blood lust slowly beginning to consume him again. He was going to have to kill tomorrow again, something he still did not support but had no choice in the matter for any other reason. He had always wondered if there was a cure for his unfortunate predicament, hoping that maybe he could die and never have to look at another human's neck for a meal again. His senses instantly begin to pick up movement outside in the hall and from the sounds of it; Mokuba was looking for comfort from him. "Seto," a small voice says entering Kaiba's room abruptly. As if on cue, Kaiba lifts his blanket and motions for Mokuba to crawl under the covers. The bed begins to shift signaling that Mokuba was in bed.

"What was it this time kiddo?" Kaiba says

"She came to my dreams again," Mokuba says lazily. Kaiba just smirks and does the same thing he has always done to comfort Mokuba.

Living as a human was not an easy task especially when you were always being watched. He had relearned how the humans lived an acted after more than a thousand years of living. He had remembered his life before his so-called creators captured him. He knew what his birth mother had looked like and remembered how his village was ambushed, leaving him and his brother as the last remaining survivors only to be imprisoned by those vile creatures.

He looks at his school wondering if any of them knew what was lurking in their shadows waiting to hurt and destroy them. What they did not know and probably never will was he was the one protecting them and putting their lives at stake.

He was prepared for another day of learning and people trying to make him fall in love with them just so they could get his money. He never really understood why humans were always after more money even if they had everything they need with just enough money.

_Flashback_

He had just awoken after he was turned still felling pain around his neck. He looks to see Kameko holding some a small bag and dressed in strange clothes. "What are you doing?" he asks

"Get changed into the clothes on the couch." Kameko says not acknowledging the fact that he was in pain. He silently obeys her orders not trying to feel Kameko's wrath. The clothes did not look right to him on his body and he never thought he would ever see anything besides a kimono. "They are this culture's clothes," Kameko says as if knowing what was going on in his mind

"Why?" He asks blankly. He watches as Kameko's evil smirk embraces her face revealing her fangs as it always had.

"You're going to learn your first lesson my pet and that is never to trust humans no matter what," Kameko says

_End flashback_

He silently walks into his first class to see his adversary looking for someone. He silently ignores the geek squad and walks towards his desk trying not to let the darkness try to return his heart to the hell from whence he came, no matter how he had tried to escape. The only reason he was not there was Yugi, which he hated.

As the day went on, he began to feel the bloodlust try to consume him but managed to refrain from any form of eating on some innocent Human teenager, and revealing his secret. Hence, the reason he pretty much avoided everyone around him that was not Mokuba. "Kaiba" He hears

"What is it Yugi?" He says trying to get control of his senses again.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asks

"Of course he is," another voice pipes in. Kaiba turns around to lock eyes with the same pair of red eyes that he had hoped that he would never have to see again. He pushes Kameko aside and heads towards his limo his usual cold demeanor beginning to escape his control and eyes turning to the color of the very thing he was craving, Blood. He knew that because of his current predicament he would be unable to go to Kaiba Corp. He looks at his younger; who knew that it was time for them to begin the cover up yet again,

The night was cold so few people were on the streets of Domino. He gave them credit for being off the streets but laughed at how they thought they could escape the imminent attack, especially with Kameko present. He was just looking for a fresh meal that no one could take away from him while he destroyed another family. He watches all of the people n the street looking for the perfect one to trap in his grasp. He soon notices a familiar face begin to approach where he was. _Mazaki will be perfect because the world would be better without her._ He stands up walking to the girl his blood red eyes hidden his lust growing stronger. "Kaiba kun?" she asked.

"Mazaki" he said trying to keep her neck out of his sight "you should know better than being outside alone at night" his voice was void of all emotion as it usually was. He watches as a small smile appears on her face, which only strengthened his suspicions that she might have a crush on him.

"Then you don't mind walking me home" she says grabbing his arm. _This might just be the easiest kill I have had in a hundred years._ He simply nods and begins walking with her towards her apartment waiting for the right moment to kill as she begins talking about all the places she will go after School is in her past. He notices how where they were, was becoming darker and more discrete which would make killing her easier. He quickly asks how much farther they had to go only to get her in front of him "We're almost to my apartment" she said happily "By the way why are you hiding your eyes?"

"I'll show you" he said removing his sunglasses. He feels her body begin to move to his will as he had planned for it "continue my pet I want no witnesses to your death" she silently nods leading him to her apartment. Once at her apartment she permits him to enter. He makes her write a note telling everyone not to bother with attempting to locate him or try. He then places her fangs into her neck and watches as her body falls limp. "Thanks for the meal geek" He said dissolving into the air. He reappears at his mansion to see his brother sitting in one of the windows waiting for him. He silently walks towards his brother who had a gentle smile still placed upon his face. He entered the mansion to have his brother come and hug him. His hand had worked its way to his brother's mess that he called hair, and began to rub it gently

"How was your meal Seto" Mokuba asked breaking the silence

"Decent" Kaiba said nonchalantly. He moves from his younger brother and heads towards the living room. It was barely ten so he figured Mazaki's body would be found either in twenty minutes or after school lets out tomorrow. An evil grin began to show on his face as he imagined Yugi and that thing he calls a friend. They will all be gone soon why did he not think of it before he can just kill them the same way he did Mazaki. "I will Protect you Mokuba" He said barely audible but enough for the Child to hear

"I know Nii sama," Mokuba said bowing.

"You okay kiddo?" Kaiba asked noticing his brother's discomfort.

"I'm just scared that someone who we can't kill might figure out what we are" Mokuba said walking to his older brother for comfort.

"We won't have to worry about that Mokuba I'll ensure of that" Kaiba said his normal cold exterior beginning to return. "Kameko is here," he said standing up. He sensed his brothers fear as it began to grow so he pulled his brother against him mumbling to him that Kameko can no longer control or harm them.

Kameko knew that Seto was hungry and would not hesitate killing anyone to quench his hunger. She had decided to follow him tonight to see if he was going to feed on an innocent human as she had expected him to. While following him she notices that he stops a girl warning her of the streets at night and agrees to walk her home. She releases a soft chuckle surprised to see that Seto had selected such a young and beautiful human that had very strong ambitions that were just about to come crashing down on her. Perhaps saving this human might be enough incentive to show Seto that the city may be his but he was still Kameko's property.

She watches as Seto turns the girl into his brainless puppet that would whatever she was told. The girl then led Seto to an apartment that was probably owned by her parents. After a few minutes of watching Kameko decides that she will spare the pitiful humans life for the help in return. Kameko dissolves into the air and reappears into the girl's home to see that she was on the brink of death. Kameko quickly and steadily bites into her arm then places it upon the girl's mouth. "Where am I," the girl said. Kameko begins to notice how the girl looks around the room and begins to absorb the familiarities until her eyes fall on Kameko "Who are you and how did you get here."

"My name is Kameko Ikami," Kameko said, "I was following one of my old associates when I noticed that he was going to kill you" Kameko paused, "I came into your house just in time before you had managed to die and saved your life by turning you into what I am." Kameko finished. She watched the girl stare at her in disbelief as all of the memories from her night with Kaiba returns to her.

"What are you and Kaiba," the girl asked.

"Is that his new name," Kameko stated, "Seto, you, and I are what you would call the undead"

"What do you mean by me?" the girl asked. A small smile appears on Kameko's face as she begins to explain what she had to do to save the girls life. While explaining to the girl Kameko learns that her name is Anzu Mazaki and that she has had a major crush on Seto since she first met him. _I can use her infatuation with Seto to my advantage especially when he has convinced that she is dead and will be unable to harm him. _Once Kameko and Anzu had finished going over what was now going to be Anzu's new life style and way to maintain her life.

Kaiba Seto exits his limo his briefcase in one hand and his notebook containing every memory he had managed to extract from Kameko's blood while he was in his early feedings. While he knew what had killed his family and village he was ready to kill Kameko but would not do it because she could kill him the second he had tried. He walks silently until a familiar face catches his eyes. Mazaki Anzu.

Much To Seto's disdain he knew that Kameko had caused Mazaki to return, that also meant that Mazaki was a Vampire. That meant Mazaki would get in his way of his plans to gain complete freedom from Kameko. How was he going to keep Mazaki from killing all sorts of people? There were many options he could try but the results were each more dangerous than the other. Kameko was yet again trying to control him and now he was using Mazaki to get her way this time however Seto had a plan that even she would not be able to predict.

Seto walks slowly to class devising his way to get Yugi on his side without Yugi realizing he was betraying his crush. Kaiba had learned over the years that being discrete was necessary to prevent the humans from picking up everything that he did. Seto Suspected that Mazaki would know the dangers of divulging the fact that she was now one of the undead. Seto entered his first class only to Kameko standing behind the teacher's desk.

Flashback

Seto silently follows Kameko through this new city. He was unsure as to what Kameko was trying to show him. All Seto knew was that Kameko wanted to have completely manipulate his choices. He knew that even though this was a valid chance at running but he would not for Mokuba's safety. "Seto" Kameko said turning to him.

"Hai Kameko san" Seto said obediently.

"Do you remember the time before you were imprisoned?" Kameko asked

End Flashback

Kameko was a monster Seto could not deny that but he was prepared for whatever she planned to do to him and if she had Mazaki on her side things could only get worse. "Class we have a new student today."

"Hajimemashite. Ikami Kameko desu. Douzo yoroshiku. 1"Kameko stated as politely as she could probably muster. Seto was probably the only one in the whole class who saw through her act.

"Unfortunately Ikami san the only spot we have available is next to Seto sama" Yamada sensei said pointing to Seto.

"Daijobu 2 sensei" Kameko said smiling.

1 How do you do? I am Kameko Ikami. Nice to meet you.

2 Its Ok


End file.
